Chasing Foolish Dreams
by ANekoForMe
Summary: *Sequel to The Masks We Hide Behind* They hated him for living. They hated him for being born. They hated him for wanting to live. They hated him for loving.
1. Chapter 1

What would you do if the people you cared for betrayed you? If they hated you for being alive? For being born? For loving?

In all the years that had passed, Rin pondered this. They all left him, all but his brothers, for something he had no control over; he was hated by the humans for being born. For choosing to love Amaimon. He didn't regret it, no he could never regret loving the other demon, but the pain of losing his friends yet again for being himself hurt.

It would still hurt sometimes, even after all the years he had lived. His brothers were there for him now, and they helped a lot. Samael just being around helped, although he didn't get to see him often. It was only when he had a break in training that he could visit the creepy clown so he couldn't go often, and it didn't help that Samael refused to go to Gehenna, but it still made his day when he got to see him.

The others were really good to him as well. Astaroth was really kind to him and had actually become his best friend among the other demon kings. And Iblis had actually helped trained him in using his flames. The others helped teach him on being a demon king and provided support for their youngest brother.

And then there was Amaimon. Rin's beautiful Amaimon. After he had broken Kurikara, he stayed by Rin's side. Helping him the most by showing he was loved. This meant the world to Rin, knowing Amaimon still loved him and stayed by his side even after five hundred years in Gehenna. He could honestly say, without a doubt in his mind, that he loved Amaimon with all his heart. He knew the other felt the same, Amaimon had a rather blunt and to the point speech pattern when it came to emotions, and he told Rin he loved him often.

After enough time basking in his now happy thoughts, Rin realized that he should probably visit Samael. It had been awhile and while the other dressed like a clown, he was actually rather pleasant to be around once you got used to his games.

He quickly opened a gate that would lead him to his older brother's office in Assiah, glad that his brother redid the wards to allow him an easy entrance when visiting. That and his original body had survived when his demon side became dominant, finding a host was hard work.

"Oh, youngest brother! What a surprise."

"Hello older brother."

"How have you been, Rin? You haven't visited in awhile."

"I've been really good. Iblis has increased the intensity of my training, he's says I'm almost done though."

"That's good! How about your other powers besides the ones you inherited from father?"

"Oh, um...they're coming along. I can use them, but not to their full potential. Amaimon has been...keeping me busy, so it's hard to find the proper time." Rin almost instantly regretted his slip of his and Amaimon's activities when he saw the grim the King of Time now bore.

"Keeping you busy now, is he~?"

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know."

"I don't want the details, but whatever you're doing makes him happy. You're good for each other. I have a question though, who tops?" Rin was a blushing mess now as Mephisto laughed from his question.

"Samael!"

"Okay okay, but I really do have a question. More of a favor actually."

"What is it this time?"

"Would you stay in Assiah for a little while? Little brother can stay too. I just need your assistance in one of my games, you always make them interesting."

Rin sighed. Of course Samael would ask something like this. It shouldn't be too bad though. It might be a little difficult if he saw Yukio and the others, but he'd already had his time to mourn their loss. He hoped he wouldn't regret this decision.

"Fine...I'll do it."

"Thank you littlest brother! I'll need you here within a few days."

"I'll see you shortly older brother."

And with that, Rin once again opened a gate this time leading to Gehenna. He needed to find Amaimon and inform his other brothers he was leaving for a while.

Amaimon was pretty easy to find. If he wasn't in the gardens, he was on top of the corpse of some demon. He was luckily in the gardens near their room, so Rin didn't have to search Gehenna for a corpse with his lover on it.

"Hey, Amaimon?"

"Hmm...yes Rin?"

"Older brother is having me help him with one of his games in Assiah. He said you could come too. Would you please come with? I'd be bored without you."

"Sure. I'd be bored without you. I miss you a lot when you're gone. I don't want to miss you."

"Don't worry you won't have too," Rin said with a grin, "We'll leave for Assiah after I say goodbye to our brothers."

Amaimon huffed. "Fine."

Rin's grin only grew. He quickly pecked the others lips and walked off, set on saying goodbye quickly so he and Amaimon could leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Leaving Gehenna was actually pretty easy for the two demons. It was a little difficult for the older demon kings let their youngest brother and his mate go, but it wasn't that hard to leave. He did get a lot of comments about his older brothers coming to check up on him while he was in Assiah, and a few keep Amaimon out of trouble. No, the most difficult thing was finding a host for Amaimon. He was surprisingly picky.

Rin left through his own personal gate while Amaimon went after the host deemed 'not boring'. Rin still didn't fully understand why Amaimon was so picky, he knows of course that you'd want your host to have decent hygiene, but not why the host had to be entertaining. It's not like Amaimon was going to be seen by humans, and the exorcists who did would see him as he actually was, and it's not like the host could make any conscious decisions. They had both decided though to meet up Mephisto's office, Rin of course being the first of the two to arrive.

"Oi, when's Amaimon gonna be done getting a host?" Rin asked after spending five minutes sitting in one of the office chairs. Mephisto just 'tsked'.

"Patience Littlest Brother. Sometimes he can find a host in minutes, sometimes it takes hours. Not everyone is lucky enough to be partially human. It doesn't help that he has a habit of wandering around after he gets a host."

"Amaimon is distracted rather easily. Guess we'll just have to wait for me."

After another hour of waiting on Amaimon, he finally appeared. Mephisto was the first to comment on his quick appearance, well quick considering who it was. "Well, well Little Brother. You sure got here quickly."

"Japan hasn't changed much in five hundred years, I got bored. And I didn't want to leave Rin alone."

"Well Little Brother, it's only been five years in Assiah."

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot about that." Rin scratched the back of his neck. "So, what kind of game are you playing this time Samael?"

"I just wanted to make things interesting since you left. It's been ever so boring," he sighed and continued,"you were very entertaining Rin~. So I made sure the Grigori and the rest of the Order remember the deal we made. You are now officially allied with them."

"You've always had a way with words Older Brother."

"What can I say, Rin's just too entertaining to let go. Humans are rather easy to manipulate," he grinned showing off his sharp teeth, "and it helps that Littlest Brother still wants to kick, as he so bluntly put it, Father's ass."

"Hehe, what can I say?" Rin was scratching the back of his neck again, a small grin on his face. "He killed someone important to me. I don't care if I'm fully a demon now or the fact that he helped personally train me after Iblis, I'm gonna kick his ass at least once. Besides, you guys are all telling me it's natural an all, gotta prove my dominance or some shit like that."

"Speaking of dominance, you never answered my question. So, which one of you-"

"Shut it you freaky looking clown bastard!" Rin was stained red once again. Why the hell did Mephisto have to ask him that? That shit was embarrassing.

"Oh, I can tell you-"

"You too Amaimon! Don't you two have any fucking shame?!"

Mephisto was laughing now, showing no signs of stopping. Rin just had a way of saying something hilarious, whether he was trying to be serious or was just saying something to shut someone up. The blush he got while on this subject though, that was the icing on the cake.

When Mephisto was done laughing, he spoke. "Fine, fine. I'll stop talking about it...for now~."

"Damn you clown bastard!"

Amaimon was gazing at the situation with a look that screamed boredom, but that was not the case. Those who knew him could see the glint of amusement twinkling in his eyes, almost hidden beneath his usual expression.

"Well I'll let you two go and settle down. For now, I just want you at the school. We'll add to the board later."

"Goodbye Older Brother."

"Night Samael."

Mephisto handed the two a key as they walked out, both knowing it was for where he wanted them to stay. Rin inserted the key into the door, walking through with Amaimon following behind. The key placed them a few feet in front of a front door. It was actually a nice location, no doubt that Mephisto had this planned. It was close enough to the school that they if they had to, for whatever reason, get to the school they could, but not close enough that they would be bothered. The interior was nice too. Nothing extravagant or big like what the two received in Gehenna, but simple and cozy.

Amaimon came behind Rin, wrapping his arms around him. Bringing his mouth right up to Rin's ear, he whispered. "Are you really that embarrassed of telling him you bottom most of the time?"

"Shut up! That's not something you should tell other people. Besides, I have a dick too. I could top whenever I wanted."

"But you don't."

"Shut up!" Rin was a blushing mess in Amaimon's arms. He turned around, hiding his face in the other's chest. Why did they have to talk about embarrassing shit?

"Hey, are you gonna be alright doing this?" Amaimon suddenly turned serious.

Rin sighed. He didn't quite know. Samael hadn't told him about his old human friends. It had been five hundred years for him, but it still hurt. After Amaimon broke his sword to save his life and he fully became a demon, their reactions almost killed him again. The time he lost control was nothing compared to this. Was it really so bad for him to want to live and be happy?

"I'm not sure, but I think I'll be fine." He murmured this into Amaimon's chest, hoping it turned out to be true.

 **So sorry this is so late! I had so many projects and tests that it was really hard to write. But I got it done! Really, really late though... Hope this crappy chapter makes up for it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Pain… Pain… Pain…

That's all he felt. Both a physical and mental anguish. The knives, they burned. The thorns, they turned. All slowly combining to kill me; and the words, oh the horrible words.

'He's a monster!'

'Satan's spawn! The evil bastard of Satan!'

'He's out of control again!'

'Why were we ever friends with him?'

'In the end, all he'll ever be is worthless demon trash. He should just die.'

Worthless? Trash? Monster? Bastard? Was this what they really thought of him? That he was no better than a demon? None of those were his fault, he never asked to be born! Why didn't they get that? Why? Why couldn't they understand?

This world is so unfair,

I'm starting to wonder why I care.

It hurts so much,

But I still have reason to live.

He giggled at the little poem running through his mind. Yes, it was rather unfair that they abandoned him, after all he'd done. He still had Amaimon though, and that was enough for him.

Then he appeared. Blood dripping from his face, and splattering on the floor; pouring from his eyes, his ears, his nose, and his mouth. Drip… Drip… Drip…

'Why couldn't save me, Rin?' Blood began to pour from a gaping hole in his chest, drip-drip-dripping along with the rest. A thorny crown began to materialize on his head, cutting in and staining the once vibrant green hair.

'Amaimon…' He whispered.

'Why Rin? Why couldn't you save me?' He tilted his head, showing off now empty eye sockets. He was crying, tears mixing with the blood running down his face.

'I tried! I'm sorry!' He cried out.

'Words aren't enough from a monster like you. After all I did, this is what I get? I never should have helped, never should have save your miserable life.'

'Amaimon' he choked out, before it all faded to black.

This was his end?

Left alone, without even a friend?

Round and round the circle goes,

But I still have reason to live.

Hell, who was he kidding?

All these feelings, all forbidding.

Why did he still continue on?

There was nothing left.

He was a monster. Just a miserable demon forever to be tormented, never understood. He was worthless.

There was a snap, and blue engulfed his vision. No more would he stand by, and be the one to get hurt. So with no hesitations, he released himself of all the shit he put up with and allowed free range to the part of him that was never free, letting go of humanity. What good did it ever do him anyways?

….

Rin shot up, gasping for breath. Grasping the sheets, he looked around in a panic for Amaimon. He was okay, he was laying right next to Rin, he wasn't dead, he still loves him. Not caring about the fact that he was sweating buckets, he pulled Amaimon closer to him, starting to sob. It wasn't often that he had that nightmare.

"Amaimon…" he whispered in between sobs, making sure the other was still safe. "Amaimon… Amaimon… Amaimon…"

"Rin?" went the sudden voice. He let out a sob in reply. "Hey, Rin. What's the matter?" He sounded really worried now.

"You died," the sentence was broken by a sob," and were blaming me," there were a few hiccups now, "and said you never loved me." He quietly returned to sobbing into Amaimon's chest.

"Hey, Rin," he cooed softly into the other's hair, beginning to lightly rub Rin's back with one hand and stroke his hair with the other. "It's okay. I'm still here, and I still love you."

Rin looked up at him with grateful eyes. He knew this was out of character for the other demon, but it was nice to be reassured he actually did care.

"Thank you, Amaimon." He murmured into his chest.

"You don't have to thank me for something like this, I want to do it. I want to cheer you up after a nightmare. I want to do everything for you. I'd have thought a brat like you would understand after five hundred years," he said with a teasing tone present in his voice, the hints of a grin curling at the lips of a normally blank face. "Anyways Rin, I'm hungry and I want some candy."

Rin gave out a laugh at this. Before he'd became a full-fledged demon, he had seen Amaimon with the occasional lollipop. Never before that did he think the demon would have such a large sweet tooth. "Okay then, let's go get your candy."

"Really, Rin?" Amaimon's tail was wagging like crazy now, much like a dog's would when promised a treat.

"Yes, Amaimon," he said with a slight grin. All the depressing thoughts from the nightmare blown away from his childish mate.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Rin once again laughed and followed the other demon out of the bedroom, down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"So Amaimon, you want any actual food with that candy?"

"Sure," was the blunt reply.

"Anything specific?"

"Something Japanese since Brother's school is Japan. The food was pretty good last time I went exploring too."

"Well, that's better than nothing. I'll see what I can do."

So he began to prepare a simple breakfast for the two based on what he found stocked in the kitchen, courtesy of the clown bastard. He luckily had enough to make rice, miso soup, grilled fish, and tamagoyaki. It was simple, but Mephisto didn't give them much, he'd have to talk to him about that later. That, and he was still a little drained from his nightmare, so he didn't feel like doing anything extravagant.

They finished breakfast in silence. Not that of an awkward silence, but that of a comfortable one. That, and Rin's cooking abilities were still amazing. It was only after they ate that they began to talk.

"Are you sure you're going to be able to do this?"

"Yeah, I should be fine. I've had years to get over it anyways."

"Okay, Rin. Just let me know if it gets to be too much. Big Brother tends to make his games a little extreme for the players, and while we are know the rules of his games, we are still players."

"We should probably check on Samael today, see what he wants us to do."

"Okay Rin…"

….

So sorry that this took so long to get out, even though it's a shitty filler chapter. I'll try to get the next one out sooner and make sure it's actually related somehow to the pieces of a plot I'm thinking of. I can't make any promises on that though. I'm real sorry!


	4. Chapter 4

"Stupid clown bastard. Making me go back to school…" Rin mumbled under his breath.

When they'd gone to meet with Samael, Rin had not been expecting to go back to school. He thought he'd be sent terrorizing people like Amaimon was! But no, the stupid bastard decided his place was in a classroom. He wouldn't be surprised if later today after classes Mephisto would tell him to join the cram school again as well.

He was in the advanced classes though, for once in his life, so he wouldn't have to worry about the teachers recognizing him. From the two he'd had to sit in on so far, class was going to be a cinch. While Assiah had only advanced five years, Gehenna had gone five hundred. So with a large amount of time on his hands, along with nothing to worry about besides his training and the occasional fulfillment of his duties as a demon king, he'd studied everything the human (and demon) world had to offer. It had been boring at times, but it gave him something to do.

And to make matters worse, he was a transfer student. No peaceful relaxation for him in class, the teachers expected him to be working his ass off.

"Faust-san," it also didn't help that Mephisto decided to make him the nephew of his human alias. Everybody expected so much from the "nephew" of the principal of the esteemed True Cross Academy. "Please answer the equation on the board."

Damn. He had wanted to continue sleeping. Stupid teachers. Stupid clown. Stupid him. At least the problem was easy, for him at least.

"Y is equal to the value of x multiplied by the square root of a subtracting b over 2 multiplied by the square root of a." This was finished by a tired sigh, "Are you happy now?"

To say the class (and teacher) were shocked would be an understatement. He was obviously in the advanced courses, otherwise he wouldn't be sitting with them, but to answer the question perfectly without physically working it out after sleeping through most of the period, this was almost unheard of.

Their dumbass expressions though, brought a smile to Rin's face. His tail began to sway happily with his mood.

With many cases like this repeating throughout the periods he had until lunch, along with a few other factors, and he quickly became the "cool" guy he had always wanted to be when he was more focused on being human. It was honestly more annoying than anything else.

They decided to crowd around him outside when he sat down to eat the bento he had prepared the night before (he remembered the ridiculous prices of the cafeteria, and the clown still had yet to give him an allowance that could cover eating there everyday. Grocery money was provided, but not school allowance, the bastard.) and thought it best to chat his ear off. The guys were asking him to join their clubs (he may or may not have shown off a little in gym earlier) and the girls were trying to feed them much like they had done to Yukio. That and they were asking to be his girlfriend. None of them were letting him get a word in, he couldn't say no to any of them. So tomorrow's lunch priority would include escaping before they found out where he was eating lunch for the day. Sounds good.

So by the end of the school day, Rin managed not to punch any of the children in the face (no matter how much he wanted too). That was a personal best.

As he walked out of the building to go to the house Samael had given to him and Amaimon, it was no surprise when the clown himself walked up to him in his dog form. He honestly would have been more surprised if he had been left alone for the day.

"Begone devil. I will not stand for thy temptations wrapping around me like a midsummer's night breeze any longer, foul Mephistopheles. Begone accursed devil."

"Very funny 'Faust'."

"I try. Thank you for noticing," he said with a sly grin.

Mephisto sighed at this. Sometimes his youngest brother was a pain, but he could be useful.

"Now that you're done fooling around, I have something I want you to do."

"I thought I was the one who was supposed to be giving orders."

"Rin, you should be a good little demon and listen to your elder brother, ne~? Now, I need you to do something."

"Okay, okay Samael I get it. What do you want me to do?"

"Join the cram school again."

"Nooo, really?" What did he tell you? The clown would want him to join the exorcists in training. Big shocker.

"Rin…" The rest was left unsaid.

"I get it, I get it."

"Make sure you keep yourself hidden. You saw what happened last time you were revealed as the bastard of Satan."

"So should I wear a hood or something? That seemed to work for Shura."

"That's fine, I just want you to keep the fact that you have demon blood hidden for as long as possible. It's no fun when they figure it out quickly, and they most definitely will figure it out quickly. I see you're still not a gentleman?"

"Keeping my tail tucked in is annoying though! I have to wear loose clothing and I can't move it. Feels a lot better just keeping it out. Besides, I was planning on tucking it in anyways."

"Just make sure you do, Rin."

They were in front of his place by now. Rin took out his key ring, selecting the one for the cram school out of the other keys that led to places within Samael's domain.

"Well, I'm off for now clown bastard." Mephisto turned with a huff at this.

The halls were just the same as he remember, same with the classroom. Seems like he was the first one here. With a snap of his fingers, he created a black hoodie that had a deep enough hood to cover his face. He quickly wrapped his tail around his waist, and sat in the back of the classroom. He was just in time too, because a few other students began to trickle in.

By the time they all came in, he could tell it was going to be a larger class. Well, at least for an exorcist cram school. He counted ten, including himself. he wondered how many were going to quit before the schooling was through.

He was startled out of his thoughts by the door opening and the teacher coming in. It was nothing important, so he went back to thinking and trying to move to a position that was squishing his tail.

It was only when the teacher began asking who had not received a temptaint, that he looked up. He noticeably stiffened as he saw who it was. Fuck, that stupid shitty clown! Why the hell wasn't he told it was Bon?

Sorry for such a late update! I feel so shitty for not updating sooner on any of my stories, but I've been real busy. It's towards the end of the school year, so they start busting out exams and make us students work our asses off. So updates on this and my other stories are going to be pretty slow from now on.


	5. Chapter 5

Shit. Bon was the teacher? Why the hell was Bon the teacher?! Fucking Mephisto!

He quickly cowered down, making sure the hood covered his face. He knew he looked suspicious, but Shura got away with it so he could too. Right? He was screwed.

He looked around the class, trying not to be any more suspicious than he already was. Most of the class had their hands up, only two others besides himself were not raising their hands. What was that for again?

"Shit…" he mumbled aloud this time. The temptaints. They were raising their hands for fucking temptaints. He just hoped they didn't use hobgoblins, or any of Amaimon's kin for that matter. Lower ranking demons tended to not react to him, but he wasn't so sure that Amaimon's wouldn't. Or his own kin for that matter. Double shit.

He recognized one of the kids raising their hands too, he had class with the guy. Well, there goes his tail staying out. Damn. He was really looking forward to keeping the sensitive little bastard out, it hurt like a bitch every time he accidentally sat on it and wrapping it around his waist only helped so much.

"Wow, a lot of you don't have temptaints; I only count three who already have one. Let's get this going then." Looks like Bon was beginning.

"Traditionally, hobgoblins are used for pages who have not already received a temptaint. They're usually harmless, but do tend to grow agitated when they smell rotten animal blood. For your safety and all that, a small amount of milk has been mixed in so that they are only lured out and do not attack," he paused here for a moment, letting the information sink in. "Well, they'll still scratch a little but that's about it."

It was official, Rin was screwed. Well at least they weren't using his own kin, that would have been worse. He at least had a chance of being ignored by the hobgoblins...hopefully.

When he deemed the class ready, Bon uncorked the vial of rotten animal blood to summon the hobgoblins. They appeared almost instantly in the classroom, but there were only a few of them compared to when Rin had shattered the bottles his first time as a page (now that had been a disaster).

The hobgoblins turned to him, and slowly inched forward in his direction. Well, shit. He brought his hand up and made a shooing motion, which luckily stopped them. Now for the hard part if he wanted them to ignore him. Telepathy between demons usually only resulted between higher ranking ones. Lower classed demons could still understand (to an extent), but could not reply. That's why kings primarily used it to command their lower ranked kin. Rin just hoped they'd listen to him.

 _I'm_ _undercover_ _right_ _now_ , _not_ _supposed_ _to be seen_ he thought to the hobgoblins. _You wouldn't want to_ _make Amaimon angry, right?_ They shudders slightly at this. _I know! How about you guys play with the_ _humans? That'll make both Amaimon and I very happy._

They seemed to listen to him and began to cause mischief with the humans in the class. Hell yeah! Bon gave them a strange look for their short pause, but shrugged it off as the hobgoblins went back to normal. Pretty soon everyone had a temptaint, so he pulled out his gun (it would be quicker than saying a verse) and shot the few hobgoblins in the classroom.

"Now that that's done, some introductions are in order. I'm Suguro Ryuji and I'll be your substitute Demon Pharmacology for the time being.

"Now, I'm going to take roll. Call out 'here' when you hear your name. Okay? Let's begin," and he began to call out names.

Rin waited patiently for his turn to call out. Being such a small class (although large for exorcist standards) it took Bon a bit to get to the Fa's. He almost didn't recognize his new name (thanks to the fucking clown), but it was the only foreign name so it was pretty easy to call out (even if his attention had cut out halfway through waiting).

So when Bon called out a 'Faust, Rune-san' he raised his hand and let out a quiet here.

After roll call, Bon jumped into explaining what Demon Pharmacology was and the kind of lessons they'd be doing while in the class. Rin quickly got bored with the lesson -he could pass the class in his sleep, easily- and started looking around the classroom to people watch. No one was particularly exciting, except for one girl who seemed to be favoring her left leg while sitting and had a slight bulge at the top of her right leg. Interesting; he'd have to have a word with her after class.

He changed his attention to Bon, curious to see how the bastard had changed over the years. The skunk stripe was gone. Damn, that was great teasing material (even if he could only do it in his head now). Most of his piercings were gone (from what Rin observed) except for the cartilage piercing in his left ear. His hair was a bit shorter as well. It was weird to see him like this; he looked to be the traitor Bon he knew, but he also seemed like a new person.

For the rest of the class Rin spaced out, his thoughts never settling on one thing. Luckily they only had Demon Pharmacology today, so the class seemed to pass by quickly enough (it helped that they didn't have to do any work).

When the class was released, he caught the girl he had noticed earlier by the shoulder and pulled her off to the side once they were in the hallway.

"Get your hands off me!" she growled at him; like that was going to deter him from having a bit of fun.

He bent down and whispered in her ear, "It's a lot more comfortable to wrap your tail around your waist, miss. I'd wear a loose shirt though if you plan on doing that." He walked off after he said that, chuckling slightly at the girl's shocked expression. Looks like he wouldn't be the only demon in his class.

….

He got back to his house shortly after he left the bewildered girl. Calling out a quick 'I'm home!' he took off his shoes and let his tail unwind from his waist. He didn't hear a reply from Amaimon, so he figured he wasn't back yet. Oh, well.

Rin walked to the kitchen to make dinner for the two of them. When he was done, he ate his at the table and wrapped Amaimon's up and placed in the fridge if the from was hungry when he got back.

Rin spent the rest of his night lounging around their house and reading manga. He went to bed sometime around midnight, alone.

Amaimon never came back.

….

 **Hiya guys! Sorry for the super long wait! Summer's been really busy for me.**

 **I've had to haul ass on my new job, so that takes away writing time. I also got this adorable kitten -she's a playful little shit- who had an eye ulcer and is partially blind, so I've been having to take extra care of her. I know these are excuses, so I'm really sorry! I'm also going to be gone for almost all of August (I have like six free days for the whole month) and I'm leaving for a trip today -I should be packing right now- and I'm leaving for another on the 5th. I'll try to get some writing done on the plane!**

 **So, did you guys like Rin's new alias- Rune Faust. I wanted to keep in theme with Mephisto's names (both current aliases, Johann Faust and Mephisto Pheles, are German) since Rin is posing as his nephew. Rune, as a German name, means 'secret' and it sounds similar to Rin, so I just had to use it!**

 **Quick question, what domain should Rin have as a demon king? (Like Mephisto is the Demon King of Time and Amaimon is the Demon King of Earth). I have a few ideas, but I wanna see what you guys think. :3**

 **Thanks once again for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

The next week was shit, same with the following weeks. It followed much like the first day for him; days were spent sitting through classes with material he had already been taught, which was followed by classes teaching a load of bullshit about how evil demons were. Amaimon still never came back.

He did manage befriending that one part-demon girl in his class; a fiery short little thing who'd introduced herself as Nakamura Asuka (he thought her name was kind of funny- Asuka was spelled with the kanji 'to fly' and 'bird' and she smelled like a phoenix; maybe her mother was a fenghuang?) and they'd quickly moved on to a first name basis. (He didn't like being called _Faust-san_ and had quickly told her that after they became friends . She insisted that if she got to call him Rune, he had to call her Asuka.)

He figured she needed a friend who was in the same boat- he knew he needed one at the time. While the exorcists did have members who were part demon, they tended to distance themselves from those closer to their demonic roots. Especially when that person was half, and when they were the child of a powerful demon. So he could definitely relate to her problem, even if he'd done the opposite of her when he was going through almost the same situation. She was lucky though, too; luckier than he had been.

Asuka was actually the only friend he had the entire time he'd been there; the only person who was actually nice to him. Amaimon was gone, and he couldn't really count Mephisto. Bon was definitely scratched out too because of obvious reasons (besides the fact that the fucker had betrayed him after he became more demon than human, Bon was a teacher- he found out he was actually just a substitute for the time being- and it would look weird for the new kid to be chatting it up with the teacher.) and he didn't exactly get along with the other kids. Growing up 500 years kind of does that to someone. He was lonely.

He thought about this a lot. Especially on his walks after cram school with Asuka. Especially today (it'd been exactly two months).

"Hey, Rune," she chirped, trying to get his attention as they were walking along the path to her dorm. "Rune-kun!" He wasn't listening her. " _Faust-san_!"

"The _fuck_ ," he snapped back. She just giggled in response. The little shit.

"What crawled up your ass, Rune?" She smirked at him.

That fucking she-devil was going to get it. "Oh, she's about yea high," He mimed her height, "has red hair, and doesn't know when to shut the fuck up."

If he could, he'd be swishing his tail in agitation; too bad they were out in public. They couldn't all be lucky like his brother Lucifer. The fucker was surrounded by humans who didn't give a shit that he was a demon, hell they worshipped the ground he walked on.

She did a low whistle. "Someone pissed in your Cheerios I guess."

He decided to let that one slide as they continued on their way. She made another comment though, and he couldn't let that one go. So they spent the rest of their walk trading quick quips, and well intentioned insults.

Something, rather someone stopped them though.

"Headmaster Faust!" Asuka shrieked out upon seeing the strange principal of True Cross Academy making his way towards them.

"Oh," he frowned at her, quickly dismissing her for the moment. "Hello there. Now, Rune," he paused here.

"Yes?" Something went to shit, didn't it? Ah fuck, things always went to shit around him. "What happened this time?"

"He's back." That's all that need to be said, before he was racing towards his house. It could have only have meant one thing. Amaimon.

Low and behold, the green haired demon was nonchalantly sitting on their- his- couch sucking on a lollipop when he burst into the room, panting from the shock.

"Where the hell have you been," he ground out when he finally caught up to the situation. His eyes were beginning to glow in an unnatural hue as they swirled in first disbelief, then anger.

"Just here and there," was the emotionless response he got.

"That's all you're going to tell me? You're gone for two months without telling me anything, and that's all you have to say? That you were just 'here and there'?" He nearly shouted out

"Rin-"

"It's Rune how. Like you'd even know that," he said before storming upstairs into "their" room.

"Rin…"

 **I'm so sorry for such the late update! Things just got so busy for me after dive practice started and then school. I know that I shouldn't be making excuses, but both practice and schoolwork really wore me down. The season's over now though, so that gives me more time (and energy) to write. No more meets where I have to get up at 04:00 and get home by 23:00! And I no longer look like a Jackson Pollock painting!**

 **I'm also very sorry for the length of this chapter. It turned out as more of a filler and I'm very disappointed in the word count, but I wanted to get something up for you guys. To make up for it though, I did some drawings for the series. Just send me a comment or a PM if you want the link for any of them. I have a chibi one of me I did to go along with this note, one of what Bon looks like now, and a chibi picture of Asuka and Rune. Just let me know which ones you want to see (I'll be posting all three on Wattpad for my readers there, so don't worry about making a comment to see a picture)!**

 **Oh! Before I forget. I'm thinking about getting a beta for this story. Just let me know if you're interesting in being a beta for me. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

He woke up alone.

"Go figure," he said with a grimace. Of course Amaimon would have left.

He got it, really he did. Most people thought that Rin was stupid (not anymore; it's amazing what wanting to actually learn paired with having a good teacher and the time to learn does for you), but in actuality it was that he learned differently than everyone else. Part of that just so happened to be that he understood people; he understood where they were coming, why they were doing what they were doing. So he really did understand where Amaimon was coming from. Even if he loved Rin, Amaimon was too simple minded to not listen to their brother. It was how he worked.

That didn't make it hurt any less though. Rin really didn't appreciate being left alone, being surrounded by those who betrayed him. Especially when his lover would just disappear for weeks on end for Samael's orders. And all for some game with the humans. Sometimes he wondered if he and Amaimon were the ones Samael was really playing with. After all, his older brother knew that even he wasn't immune to his own domain.

Slowly, Rin made his way to the kitchen. Oddly, he was slightly dizzy and he still felt rather tired even though he'd been awake for a while. It's not like he needed to eat, but the normality of cooking himself breakfast provided a small comfort for him. Still stewing over the fact that Amaimon had left without a word again, most of his cooking was done in a daze so he didn't even get that small comfort. Hell, he didn't even know what he had made as he carried it to the table.

Holy fuck, the table... Placed on the table was a heart made entirely of green candy. Not one of the cute cartoon hearts, but the candy was placed in the shape of an actual heart. Rin burst out into gleeful laughter. Of course Amaimon would do something like this.

He sat his food down carefully, to avoid destroying the green monstrosity his lover had made in an attempt to be sweet. He quickly ate his breakfast, a bittersweet smile adorning his face every time he glanced at the candy heart.

There was a knock on his door. Must be Asuka ready to head to class with him. He didn't know whether he was relieved she was here or not. On one hand he wanted to sit at the table, and relish in the catharsis of the moment; on the other, he wanted to leave the house as quickly as possible and forget his problems.

"Hey! Sleeping Beauty! Get your lazy ass up before I make you, you lazy fuck!" Asuka called out, pounding on the door to make a point. Damn that foul mouthed she-devil.

He stomped over to his door and slammed it open before she could continue her onslaught of slowly breaking down his door. "Why the fuck do you have to be so fucking loud?" He greeted her.

"Because that's the only way to get your slow ass out the fucking door," she sniped back. Fuck, he loved this child.

"Well, maybe my 'slow ass' would hurry the fuck up if you didn't come and get me twenty fucking minutes before we actually need to fucking leave." Enough said.

She stared at him, face blank, before bursting into giggles. It was a full body laugh. You could see it in the way she bent over, one hand clutching her stomach and the other covering her mouth. Her pigtails bounced in time to her giggles as well.

"Well, some of us actually can't afford to be late," she said in between giggles. "Not all of us are lucky enough to have magical demon powers that somehow keep us from being late, or an uncle that runs the entire school."

Okay, he would admit that his domain made travel to the school easier, but that uncle quip was totally untrue! There's no way Samael would let him off that easy. The sadistic bastard probably has his own special punishments if Rin ever broke the rules like that.

"You know what, fuck you Asuka."

"I'd say when and where, but you look like shit right now, so I'll have to pass," she replied. "Like seriously, you've been looking sick for the past few days and you look fucking awful today."

He pulled out his phone and used it as a mirror. And shit, he actually didn't look good. Nowhere near as bad as when he'd been dying, but he looked pretty similar to when he'd been trying to hide his anemia. He had the same sickly pale tone and the dark shadows under his eyes. Shit...

"You. Come inside. Now!" He barked at Asuka, before dragging her in and slamming the door.

"Sheesh. All I said was that you look like shit," she trailed off, seeing the slight panic in Rin's eyes. "Hey Rune, are you okay?"

He didn't know. Fuck, he hoped he was wrong.

"Just, just give me a sec Asuka," he stuttered out. She gave him a concerned look.

Quickly, he called up Samael. He would know what to do. Samael always knew what to do.

" _Yes Rin_?" Samael said when he answered the phone. " _This better be important."_

"I swear it is, Samael. I wouldn't be calling your shitty clown ass if it wasn't."

Asuka looked slightly shocked. She was a cram school student, so she probably already knew the truth behind the school's director (honestly, he was surprised no one had confronted him about Samael yet; sure they had a story about him being adopted just in case, but no one in the cram school had yet to question why the Demon King of Time had a nephew and his purpose at True Cross) but he was sure it was still a shock to hear him so blatantly calling out his older brother.

" _Fine, fine. What is it, littlest brother?_ " Samael sounded uncharacteristically concerned.

"I, I think I'm still sick. I-fuck..."

Asuka sent him a questioning glance. He mouthed her a quick 'later' while he waited for Samael's reply.

" _And why do you think that, Rin?_ " He asked.

"Because I've been feeling like shit! I'm dizzy and I just want to fucking sleep. I didn't even pay any attention to it until Asuka said I looked like shit. I'm as white as a fucking ghost Samael! I..." he trailed off.

It felt like he had a runny nose. Except, when he tried to sniff it back up, it came right back out. A hot rush of blood flowed out his nose, cascading over his lips and down his chin until tiny droplets began to splatter onto the floor, growing into a puddle. He tilted his head back, looking for a tissue to try and stop the flow. All while the growing taste of copper ran down the back of his throat.

"S-Samael, my nose is bleeding," he said into the phone, panicking slightly.

" _This is unexpected... Come to my office, now_ ," Samael said before hanging up.

He glanced at Asuka. "I need you to come with me."

"But, isn't this like a family matter or something? I don't think I'd belong..." she trailed off, looking kind of nervous.

He sighed. "I need you to come along to make sure I don't pass out in the future. The person who usually took care of me is away most of the time now, so I need someone I can trust." He sent her a pleading look. She just sighed and gestured for him to lead the way.

He rushed to his coat and grabbed his keys. Quickly, he located the nearest door, and pulled Asuka over towards him. He inserted the key to Samael's office, and pulled them through.

The clown was waiting behind his desk when they entered. He looked as smug as ever, even when confronted with the blood running down Rin's face.

"You look as stunning as ever," he called out when the door closed behind them.

"Oh shut it, you stupid clown."

"You wound me!" He called out in a way that only Samael could. "Now if you don't mind me asking, why is the little lady Nakamura with you?"

"Well, with you sending Amaimon away I need someone to help when I have my _episodes_. And I know your clown ass isn't going to do shit, so I figured I'd bring her along," he snapped back. With Asuka letting out a surprised gasp when Amaimon's name was mentioned.

"Such harsh words~!" Rin just glared in response.

Deciding he was done with banter, Samael stood up and walked closer to them. He walked in a slow circle around Rin, observing the other demon.

"Well, you do appear sick once again, littlest brother," he called out at the end of his walk.

"Brother?" Asuka called out in shock.

Samael spared a quick glance at Rin, before beginning to speak, "Yes, brother. The simpleton standing next to you is none other than the Demon King of Shadows, the youngest son of Satan. Making him my youngest brother. Do you follow, little lady?"

She gave a quick nod, not looking like she quite understood much of anything at the moment.

"So, why am I still sick, Samael? I thought being a demon was supposed to cure me?"

"Well," Samae drawled out, "from what I can tell it did. While you were in Gehenna, at least. It appears that bringing your human body back into the human world has caused your disease to flourish once again," he said with a frown. "At any rate, it appears being more demon than human now has slowed it down, until today that is. Something stressful going on in your life?"

"Your little fucking game, that's what," Rin said with a sneer.

"Well, it's much too early for you to be quitting yet," he said as he turned and began to make his way back towards his desk. "I'll see what I can do to fix you. For now, just take a day or two off from school to try and limit stressful activities."

"Thanks you stupid clown bastard," Rin said as he spun on his heel. "We're leaving, Asuka," he mumbled to the still shocked girl, quickly pulling her along to the door to leave the office.

"Whatever will I do with you, littlest brother..."

It was dark now outside, the dim lighting outlining the two colourful occupants held within the office.

Amaimon had just gotten back from the mission Samael had sent him on, awaiting to hear what kind of trouble he would get to cause for the next part of his older brother's game. Sure he missed Rin, but playing with the humans was fun as well.

"You did a very good job today, Amaimon. Because you're doing so good, I'm going to let you have some fun with your next mission. There's a group of exorcists I have my eye on, I want you to go and play with them."

"Yes, brother," was Amaimon's response. He turned and was about to walk out the door when he heard his brother's voice again.

"Oh, and Amaimon? Be careful with Rin. He seems to be getting awfully close to that one Fenghuang girl~."

 **Thanks to my new beta for editing this! And sorry to everyone who has been waiting forever for an update. I've been busy with school and work (I get to go to Japan!), but that isn't an excuse for not writing. I'm sorry guys!**

 **Self promotion time! Check me out on Instagram if you want to see what I get up to see what I do when I'm not writing fanfiction. You can find me under anekoforme. ^~^**


	8. Chapter 8

When they got back to where he was staying, he quickly sat Asuka down on the couch before he began to pace in front of her. He hadn't wanted anyone to find out this much about him this early on. Sure, Asuka had known he was part demon- he'd be surprised if she hadn't know right away; half-demons had this very specific smell, and there was no way another half-demon wouldn't be able to pick up on that smell, especially when it was someone as powerful as Rin she was smelling- but that was just too much information for her in this stage. Sure, with Amaimon being gone, he needed someone to take care of him, but did she really need to know he was a demon king? Fucking Samael and his stupid fucking games.

"Uh, Rune," Asuka called out.

He paused, and turned his head towards her. "Yes?"

"Should you be pacing like that? I mean, I don't know anything about your disease or whatever it is, but weren't you told to rest? Sorry if it's not my place," she trailed off.

He looked down. Shit, he probably shouldn't be pacing right now.

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry," he said, before sitting down next to Asoka.

He looked down at his hands, and began to wring them while he thought of what to say. Asuka deserved an explanation after all that the shitty clown had dumped on her, but he didn't want to give out his life story. He trusted her, but not enough to spill the beans on a case the Grigori had kept secret to all but those who had been involved with him.

A drawn out sigh filled the room as Rin tried to figure out what to say.

"You probably want an explanation, right?" He said, still staring at his hands. He decided that just going for it would be the better option.

Asuka looked up at him, her head turning quickly in shock at the sudden sound of his voice.

"You don't have to answer that, I know you do. I mean, I would too if I was in you position. Shit, this is awkward," he trailed off, before beginning again.

"Where to start… I, uh, was born in the human world like you. But, um, unlike you, my human body was born pretty weak. I was diagnosed with regular anemia when I was little, but it ended up be a case of idiopathic aplastic anemia that went untreated until it was too late.

"I didn't realise this until high school. It was a pretty stressful point in my life, and my symptoms just kept getting worse so I went to get them checked. Turned out I was dying.

"Anyways, Samael and Amaimon found out, and they thought embracing my demon side fully would kill my sickness. So, we trained. As my body got weaker, Amaimon slowly became my…caretaker. When I was about to die, he ended up taking me to Gehenna as a last resort and it worked. So I became a demon king there, and that brings us right back to here- back in the human world and me finding out I wasn't cured, but human in me was merely overpowered by demon."

He decided that a short and sweet version that was mostly truthful would be best. She didn't need to know about the whole betrayal, or the fact that he was technically in a relationship with his half-brother.

"So, will you take care of me?" He asked.

He looked over to her, watching the change of emotions as she processed what he had just told her. First the shock, than a look of understanding, and finally resolve, which burned like fire in her eyes.

"Of course I'll take care of you Rune!" She exclaimed.

He gave her a small smile, before beginning to tell her what she could do to help whenever he was having a bad episode. Hopefully there wouldn't be many.

Amaimon stared at the bodies of the dead exorcists that littered the floor. Blood stained the recently dead corpses, making it very difficult to identify just who these exorcists were. Heads were bashed in, teeth ripped out, eyes were slashed out, and any number of disfiguring injuries could be seen around the room. Not to mention the broken and mutilated fingers that littered the floor, ripped off of each exorcist's hand.

And for once, Amaimon wasn't the cause of it.

He had originally been sent to 'play' with the exorcists. It would have been boring; probably something along the lines of sending his kin after them, and seeing if the strongest member in the group wanted to fight. However, when he arrived, he was faced with the field of bloody, dead exorcists.

He walked around, trying to see if he could smell something off about the scene. Nobody was supposed to have been there but the exorcists, yet here they all lay dead beyond recognition. It was odd though. There was a faint, disguised scent he could distinguish from the massacre around him, yet it smelt neither of demon nor human. It was something in between, yet entirely new.

How odd indeed.

He pulled out the phone that his older brother had given him to make contact quicker. He hadn't ever thought he would need to use a human device before when he could just run to the nearest door, and use his brother's domain. It was quick, and it made . This however, was not something that he could afford. He didn't have the time to run to the nearest gateway; the closest door with a lock he could use being hours away from him. Samael needed to know this now.

He answered after the first three rings.

" _Yes little brother?_ " Samael drawled out.

"Something went wrong," he said.

"What is it this time Amaimon? Did you kill the exorcists," his brother asked, before sighing and taking on a scolding tone. " _I said you could play with them Amaimon, not kill them._ _Honestly, by now you'd think that you would get that. But, obviously not._ _I wanted them_ alive _little brother._ _Threatened, but_ alive."

"I didn't kill them brother, they were already dead when I arrived."

" _They were what?_ " Samael asked, sounding surprised.

"They were dead when I got here. I didn't kill them, but someone else already did."

 **Sorry for the long wait guys! This isn't beta read, since I wanted to get this out quickly. I'll try to get the next one out sooner!**


End file.
